There are a variety of companies that use technology systems to provide services to, and communicate with, customers and potential customers. A good example of this type of company is a global consumer bank, where a large percentage of services and products are provided using technology systems. For example, many banks have various business channels, such as a credit-card channel, an e-commerce channel, an ATM channel, and a banking center channel. In many cases, each of the channels employs unique technology systems to provide services and products to customers. For example, the e-commerce channel employs online banking technologies, where customers can access their checking accounts, saving accounts, credit-card accounts and brokerage accounts via the internet. The online banking technology systems employed by the e-commerce channel are considerably different than the ATM technology systems employed by the ATM channel or the teller technology systems employed by the banking center channel.
Any one of these channels may have implemented performance monitoring systems and procedures to measure the performance of its own technology systems. However, because the technology systems of the various divisions are different, it is difficult to provide accurate and reliable performance comparisons and aggregations across the various divisions.